This invention relates generally to a liquid-oil feeder capable of feeding a number of oil lines with varying metered amounts of oil. Industrial machines frequently require a constant supply of oil to various regions, such as bearing surfaces. In certain cases, various bearing surfaces may require different amounts, as well as different types of lubricating oil. Furthermore, certain applications require the supply of lubricating oil to be in a continuous flow of droplets, and certain applications require a periodic "flushing" with a continuous flow of oil. It is also desirable to provide a method of instantaneously halting the flow of oil droplets. Various attempts at providing an intermittent liquid-oil feeder capable of supplying bearings with their varied requirements for oil have been made, but such attempts have been less than completely satisfactory in that the devices were incapable of supplying the numerous combinations of grade, type and number of flows required.